you&me
by diamonds-shine
Summary: After three year she was ready to divorce Oliver and move on. but the said man is back, meddling with her business, intruding her family time and stealing kisses under mistletoe.when all she wants a divorce ...
1. Chapter 1

She kept running until her lungs burn for air, stopping right in the middle of forest. She bend down to her waist, trying to suck the much needed oxygen while trying to slowdown her breathing. Putting those hand on her waist she stretched back a little, trying to work a stubborn kink. Then she smile and snort at the same time, obviously the kink didn't work out. It would be too easy, lately everything was that way for her but she still smiled feeling the small warm ray of sun shine peeking through the thick forest and playing on her face. It felt nice, having a moment just for herself. She was debating to lazz around a little more when someone knocked her on her feet. Luckily she landed on her ass. She looks up and find the guilty party wiggling his tail shamelessly.

"C'mon tag you can't hit mommy every 5 second ."

she complain bu tag didn't pay a heed. Instead he licks her face all over, nudging his head in her chest until she laugh and pats his head, engulf the red retriever in a bear hug. She met tag 3 months ago. When one night she was fixing tommy's music system at verdant. Her car broke down right two block away the club in a shabby part of glades. she locked her car and star walking rest on the way to bus station. When was may be two of three block down when someone grabbed her and dragged her in an alley. With a knife against her artery the drunken bulgur demand her money. She could still remember the pressure of rusty blade against her skin. The malice in that man's eye still gave her creeps. But before the blade could cut her skin she hear a growl a very angry growl than out of the dark a matt pounce the thug bite him and save the day. Since then tag moved in with them. Accompanying her morning run and sharing her steak. He was mama's boy but more affection wasn't unwelcome. He love being a baby and enjoys smoak siblings attention. for such a little buddy he has amazing strength and he gave best kisses. He loves all the ladies around Queen Manor well except the resident cat Penelope Queen.

Wiggling his tail hero dance on his paws barks excitedly, asking her to ran along which she did happily following him out of the woods to the mansion.

She was about to cross the gravel when a car halt right a feet away from her,stopping her in the process. She was ready to give a talk about whoso ever it was when she realizes, it was Bentley the douche bags Bentley and the said douche bag was driving it. Beside him, her favorite buddy Diggle was giving her an apologetic look. Penelope curled in his lap but She turn her attention to the Man behind the wheel.

" **OLIVER ASS QUEEN** " giving her the coldest glare and an equally cold smirk, doing the chin ups thing, apparently his version of hello. Well such people with such manners. Moira will be so disappointed with the drop out dude. Beside her she head hero growling angrily at the car jumping on his paws but her eyes were only focus on the man .

She gave him her own coldest, Yeah, right- back –at- you- bitch look then skittered away inside the North wing, eager to escape the bad boys vicinity .

Grabbing the shower was the first thing , securing her hair in a hair tie she descent down.

She moved inside and ran to the kitchen where cathy her sister already munching an apple while texting on her iphone with other. 4 year younger than her, she was 3 good inch shorter than her. Thank God at least someone was shorter than her otherwise her neck hurt whenever she talk to the boys. Her brothers both younger than her and cathy but practically giants. Ben and Caleb were h 15 year old fraternal twin. They both shar

Ben had dashing ink black hair inherited from their dad and those pretty dark eyes from mom., Caleb rock mom's ginger look. They two were perfect mixtureof their parents. Her eyes got misty just thinking about them but no she don't have energy to cry right now, so yeah lets just focus on hate for now.

"The Bastard is back." She announced grimly, pouring coffee in an oversize cap which reads Coffee makes me poop. She takes out the butter and milk gallon out of the fridge.

"That Bastard is your husband." cathy who was busy with her phone a minute ago forgo it to grill her sister with her challenging eye . Yeah said bastard is her favorite and she will defend him with her claws bear. Her eyes flick o her sister's hand, her long fingers and then those long black painted nail.. yeap claws.

felicity smoak mentally curse her Goth days. Like seriously, among so many amazing things about her radiant personality, her sister choose to follow this fashion statement. Seriously she is the epitome of awesomeness, no scratch that she is awesomeness with intelligence and many amazing trades thrown in.. argh she sigh in frustration seizing up her inner babbling and focus on her sister.

"urgh ,don't remind me." She give her sister a pained look which shut her up for now at least otherwise this girl is ever ready with a verbal sword to slam anyone down whosoever picked at princess Queen . Hah Princess Queen , See she is awesome; Take that Nasty Loo Queen …

"Are you still calling him names in your head." Her sister gave her a stinky suspicion eye but she shuss her .

"So, anyways where's Ben and Cal " she ask about their younger brothers.

" K has a company and Ben didn't came home last night."

"What?" the coffee mug almost slip from her hand." But he was home last night." Felicity exclaimed

"Yep, he sneaks out."

"Sneak out where?" she rapidly start activating the locating app, she designed to keep an eye on her siblings.

" He's at Queen's." She jerk her head a little." And are you using that creepy app, you creep." Her sister sneer accusingly.

"of course not, " she denied but she was So lying. Ben was indeed at Queens. She quickly deactivates the app." And how do you know, anyway?"

"Heard your mother in law, bragging about you and that creepy app, the other day." She explains with the roll of her eyes. " By the way she is too sweet for the for the evil mother in law thing." Felicity resist the urge to smack her sister over the head. Moira is the sweetest soul well at least around her.

Before she could answer Sara lance and Tommy Merlyn barging in crowding their kitchen and Cal descending stairs with a red head girl."

"oh For fuck sake." She startle everyone with her loud swear."I mean good morning everyone." It was a lousy cover up but hey in her defense she was livid at least a little

" God morning Miss Smoke, miss lance and mister Merlyn." The poor girl shyly greet everyone taking a full minute to bating her eyelashes to Said Mr Merlyn. She shared a look with sara both groan inwardly.

Every woman in the city regardless their age were smitten with two older studs. Oliver Queen and Tommy Merlyn.

Poor Evelyn never stood a chance but apparently Cal was cool with all the shit , the only reaction she caught was a inaudible grunt. Her little brother round the kitchen island and dropped an unhurried kiss on her head. Then he repeat the ritual with Sara before giving tommy a side hug and smacking cathy on her head Before grabbing Evelyn by her waist and dash out."Hey, you don't….."

"hit the girl but she is hardly a girl." He yell back over his shoulder."

" Douche, Kathie grumble and took off after him probably for the payback.

"oh, and ben with thea." Kathie whisper yell before disappearing too."

"I'm So not ready for the flower and bees talk right now ."Felicity grumble Under her breath the flump down on the stool.

"I can always provide my expert services for that and my pal will be happy to come along.. " Tommy supplied cockily. Flopping down next to her

"Oh no no no yours and your pal's expert services are not required ." she emphasize with a pointed finger. Tommy pouted then put on his chest faking a pained look but snatch her coffee away with other , sipping away shamelessly. Sara on the other hand gave her a sympatric pat on the shoulder."I can get dad on it." She could kiss sara for saving her kid brothers until she took her spoon away, devouring her special Kay. WOW just wow.

"thanks, that would be great." She gathered her fails after slipping on her jacket. Her friend hijack her breakfast no point to sulk on her miserly right.

"Anyways I thought we would be hanging out tomorrow." her friends shared a guilty look. She know that look very well. She already know, why they were here – TRATIORS but she didn't yell their ears off, See she's a lady.

"we are here to meet Ollie." The two supplied bit awkwardly.

"yeah well , See you soon." Three of them walk out Sara and tommy went to the Queens and she went to her mini cooper where Kathie and k were already waiting for her.

" Where's Ev ?"

"Already gone." Her brother said with a bored tone beside their sister giving him stinky judgmental eyes. Wonder what's that's about.

" Ok, Let go then " she fire up the engine then curse loudly. the left tire was flat. "

"Damn it, Okay we are going with Diggle." She state then look pointedly at her sibling who were suddenly very interested in the car interior but she knew better. It wasn't the first time. The always pull this stunt whenever Oliver is around."

She followed her sibling inside then stop dead in her tracks.

They all were gathered around in the parlor moira sitting on a couch with sara and diggle. Tommy and Ben standing with thea and Who shall not be named standing tall among all and here she thought her brothers are giant. She snort mentally .

She was about to sneak out voicelessly but her sibling had other another ideas.

" OLLIE, shouting on the top of her lungs cathy Launch herself in Oliver Arms. And the mister biceps like always caught her and whirled her around easily.

"So, How is my Favorite Smoke." Placing cat on her feet carefully he ruffle her glossy her.

He saw little Cathy the moment she step in followed by his favorite Smoak.

' Felicity Smoke –Queen' his wife. He just call cathy his favorite and to a decree she his but his wife is a special case.

From the corner of his eyes he saw his mother immediately stand up to greet her daughter in-law.

"hello dear." Kissing felicity on both cheeks Moira turn to him. And he thought ' Here we go'.

"oliver honey , did you meet Felicity." Moira deceptively question and everyone attention dragged to them.

"Actually we did, when he drive in." felicity announced to halt the commotion but moira's increasing pressure forced her forward. She could already see the smug smirk forming on his lips, his arms folded over his chest pretty sure of himself.

" kids Why don't you guys go sit in the car ." Moira pointedly look at the audience and have them remove from the situation but she s was still nudging her forward.

Oliver had that superior expression on his face. Like he was sure she wont do it

. ' time to ripe that smirk of ' thinking that she did it. She walked to him, counting each step she take. And gradually her confidence build more seeing his face losing the smirk, his folded arm slacken. Then with a confident smile she greeted him.

" Hello oliver, welcome back." Hah she won or that's what she thought. The smirk was back in place and his arm coming around hers, snaking around her waist, smacking her against his chest. An umph left her mouth . Then he slowly let her go. she release a relief breath thinking it's over but then he lean down place a fleeting kiss on her cheek then the other right under her jaw and her breath hitch in her throat . To everyone it would look like he was kissing her cheek but Oh boy. He lean back a little burring his nose in her hair and kissing her head at the same time- kill me I'm a Dwarf and he is a giant. She let go. Only to see that stupid smirk . Damn he has to do one up. Smug smug prick

He squeeze her waist before stepping back. She was sure her face was red with embarrassment.

"Ah felicity, " Walter still clad in dress pant and sweater standing near corridor called her out. "oh hey walter." Not going office today." She asked her knight in shiny ugly Christmas sweater.

"No, I'm having a day off. "he smile softly." My laptop is giving me hard time please if you have a minute or two ."

" o Yeah." She followed walter silently thanking him for the rescue.

After 10 minutes she went outside then stopped in her track Queens infamous limousine was there ride for the day. Seeing Moira's beaming smile she kept herself from calling her out. Groaning inward she opened the door to the car only to find the ass hole sitting on the other side she look around all the kids were already settle they eyes busy in their respective work but she knew better. Grudgingly she sat beside her. " Queen." She Acknowledge with a nod of her head.

"MRs Smoak - Queen" He Replied back in a gruff voice . she resist the urge to hit him, of course verbally but she can't . he knew how the name irritates her and these stupid teenager were not helping. cathy's leaning in thea's shoulder probably trying to stop trying bubbling laugh. Thea and K wasn't good either. Cal had his lips tick up while thea had a hand over her mouth, hiding her toothy grin. Only ben was her darling boy bored with the whole situation. At lest he wasn't a traitor like other.

Ignoring his last jab she kept quite till they reach Starling high school . they kids prance out she watched them quietly seeing them free and happy. She was happy once before she had to marry the man sitting beside her . she watch Kia once again pull EV in his arm. Ben doing his weird shake hand with his buddy Aron. catie already disappear inside the building and thea kissing her boyfriend Roy.

Oh boy . Felicity's eyes snap from the young girl to his brother. Who had his mouth tightly clench his hand balled into tight fist… he Loves thea Queen since they were four everybody knew this except thea. His brother caught her worried gaze and passes her a reassuring smile, she smile back. How could she not, Benjamin is the best brother any girl can ask for. She watched him until he too step away with aron.

"He needs to move on " the voice beside her said the word out loud.

She twisted her body to get a good look at him.

"What I feel sorry for him too." Oliver Queen shrugs his shoulders defensively.

She watched him unblinkingly then moved away. Staring at him was to much of a effort and with her empty stomach she can't do this. So instead she closed her eyes remembering the day how this all started.


	2. chapter 2

Between The late 80's and hanging mistletoes. Jennifer Smoak and Alex Smoak welcome their first Born Natalie Smoak . Born on the eve of Christmas , Natalie became apple of their eyes. But being the only child was never a good feeling for little Nat but thank god because in early 90 she was blessed with a sister a mass a blonde mane was here sister Felicity Smoke. The Moment Felicity's blue eye met Nate's . Felicity became Nate baby. And that was it

. After that felicity and Nat were inseparable even when cathy born. Their third sister. But thinks began to change around baby cathy's first birthday. She was five at the time. She was still Nats baby even cute baby was unable to divert the situation until Oliver happen.

Clad in smart pants 11 year old Oliver Queen sweep Natalie Mary Smoak off her feet. Or maybe that's how she felt. From that moment on it was Nat and Oliver ... forever.

It started with Nats phrasing Oliver's so sweet , Oliver so funny Oliver so awesome. But she knew Nate and her were thick Oliver is just a passing cloud. If Only ...

Well thats there... atleast they were A Happy Family untill they were not after baby cathy

Smoak household welcome their twiss. Benjamin and Caleb Smoak . Twin in every sense yet so different. Wish they could know their dad as Nat and she knew him .

But maybe they will never get a chance to actually know him. Dad wasn't a smoak. He took mom's maiden name to honour her. And after 25 year of marriage the broke up. The twins were only 10 then but it was Nat how took it more gravely then any other of her siblings.

Dad went off to have a family of his own while mom distance herself from world and her kids. And one day she was just up and off to a desert island for a spiritual journey. Leaving Nat at her 20s to deal with her mess behind . And Oliver Queen disappears didn't help much.

You see prior a prior to Oliver disappears They got engaged. Yes , before she was married to her husband. He was her sister's fiancé.

A screeching Sound of tyres brook the chain of her thoughts.

"hey, are you okay."

The concern voice of her husband hit her ears . Wait what her husband concern about her wellbeing. Strange because with concern shining in his eyes , his hands holding hers. WEre very looking for any visible injury.

" yes I am fine." Letting go her hands he got off first then open the door for her. She testily came out.

" This is not QC ." she accusingly exclaimed. " what are we doing at big belly burger?"

" But ..."

Ignoring her he walked her inside.

"Hey Hi" they were greeted by carly with warm hugs upon arrival

Which were reciprocate by the two Queens.

" it is so good to see you oliver , hope you are back for good this time."

"And you little misses Queen didn't see you for a whole month." With her hands on her

Her hips carly complain.

" I am sorry Carly , with all the work at QC , i couldn't come ." felicity sheepishly reply.

These day she hardy have time for solid 8 hour sleep. QC and Smoak Technology were in crucial phase of merge . If everything went smoothly then she will have plenty of time at her disposal.

" Carly , i bring Felicity for break fast. How about you join us" he politely remind the restaurant owner.

" Not this time Oliver. But thank for the offer." Settling her in a booth he order them her favourite chocolate pancakes with hot chocolate, disgusting sweet but that's how she like it. She was like a fae give her sugar and she will crack.

And he would have her crack than fierce for the forth coming war.

She testily took a bite than throw him a suspicious glance.

" what is it .?

" nothing ." She raised her brow." Wait is it about the divorce papers."

She hit the bull's eye. "you got the papes"

" Yes felicity I got the papers how can someone miss the same paper when he received it in an email , FedEx scann and air mail . "

" well i just wanted to make sure you get them. "

" Oh I did get them and So did Isabella and she send them to Anasia .and now she is suspicious to."

" No those two old hagers." She curse loudly.

Anasia was Oluver's his late father god mother and Isabelle was her distance Relative. His father left all right of his inheritance to ansia before they sail to

China.

After his Return From lian yu , he discovered the importance of it.

Working at Qc was never on his agenda . So to achieve it, he has to have

Access to share , which were the part of his inheritance.

Now comes in Felicity Smoak .Apparently Ansia had a condition. He has to marry one

Of the smoak Girl to secure his inheritance or otherwise everything will be given to Isabelle Rochev.

So his Dear Mother device the plan and Now the feisty Smoak was his Queen. Three years ago Felicity Smoak Jump at the opportunity so she can help her own interests. By helping him she can merge Smoak and Queen empire and the 79 percent controlling shares.

But Felicity wasn't the one suppose to marry him . It was Nat but thats a story for another

Time.


End file.
